


For your eyes only

by S_Horne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, I think I went for Antonia Stark instead of Natasha Stark here, Period Cunnilingus, Period Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Toni was laid back on the bed, hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her and already tangled in messy knots. Her legs were spread wide, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she stared at Steph through half-lidded eyes. That would have been gorgeous in itself, but what was making Steph’s mouth water was the way that Toni’s pussy was positively shining. Toni was soaking already, juices slowly dripping out of her and pooling in a wet spot on the towel they’d laid out. Steph licked her lips and squeezed her thighs together when a bubble of blood slid out of Toni’s hole.Because that’s what the towel was for. That’s why Toni was laid out bare. Bright red blood was slipping out of Toni steadily, labia already coated with the thinner liquid that would have caught in her panties.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	For your eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first femslash and my first genderswap fic!! I am more than aware that this is not to everyone's taste, but I hope that the tags were enough to warn people away. It's something I wrote largely for myself and a friend, but I thought I'd share it on the off chance other people would care to read it.
> 
> This is my first fic of 2020, and by far the dirtiest thing I've ever done in my life. Please enjoy

Steph couldn’t tear her eyes away. She’d known when she’d suggested it that it was going to be messy, but she was utterly transfixed. It was beyond messy. It would be a pain to clean, more than any experiment Toni could ever think of or any cooking nightmare they’d suffered between them. Even with the precautions they had taken, it would be sheer hell to clean up. And yet Steph had never been more turned on in her life. The clean-up was far from the forefront of her mind, a thousand other things running through her head instead as she stared at the view in front of her.

Everything Toni did was beautiful. Nobody could deny that – and Steph would have fought them if they even dared. Without trying, Toni was the single most attractive person in the room; in  _ any  _ room at any time. Even with that thought in mind, Steph had never been more in awe than in the moment she found herself in.

Toni was laid back on the bed, hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her and already tangled in messy knots. Her legs were spread wide, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she stared at Steph through half-lidded eyes. That would have been gorgeous in itself, but what was making Steph’s mouth water was the way that Toni’s pussy was positively shining. Toni was soaking already, juices slowly dripping out of her and pooling in a wet spot on the towel they’d laid out. Steph licked her lips and squeezed her thighs together when a bubble of blood slid out of Toni’s hole.

Because that’s what the towel was for. That’s why Toni was laid out bare. Bright red blood was slipping out of Toni steadily, labia already coated with the thinner liquid that would have caught in her panties.

Steph had always wanted to try having period sex, but had never been brave enough to bring it up before. She’d never had anyone she wanted to bring it up with before.

Now, staring at Toni as though she were a three-course, 5-Michelin star meal, she had no idea why she’d made herself wait so long and couldn’t have stopped her mouth from watering if she’d been paid to do so.

Steph inched towards the bed and didn’t miss the way that Toni’s hands twitched. She smirked and dragged one finger across Toni’s left ankle, her sparkly blue fingernail leaving the lightest white line in its wake.

“Excited, sweetheart?” Steph couldn’t resist teasing, so completely enticed by the way that Toni’s eyelids fluttered. When Toni’s tongue darted out to wet chapped lips, Steph finally knelt on the bed, bracketing over Toni but keeping a gap between their bodies.

“Just waiting for you to hurry up,” Toni answered, voice steady despite the way that Steph’s fingers danced up her calf and over the inside of her thigh. Toni was tanned all over, no tan lines anywhere in sight. The contrast between Steph’s pale skin and Toni’s darker tone made her shiver for some reason, the way the two colours complimented each other so perfectly. Like they were made to always be next to each other. 

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Steph said lowly, bending down to kiss the soft skin just below Toni’s jaw. Moving down little by little, she pressed more kisses over the swell of Toni’s chest, tongue flicking out to wet erect nipples. “I want to savour this.”

“I don’t want to be savoured,” Toni whined, lifting her lips into Steph’s and making her chuckle. “I want to be devoured.”

“Oh, believe me.” Steph dipped her tongue into Toni’s navel, shuffling down until she was lying on her stomach on the bed, arms sliding under Toni’s thighs to lift her a little. “I can do that. Just let me take my time first.”

One of Toni’s hands knotted in Steph’s hair as Steph made her way across the skin between Toni’s hip bones, sucking a couple of light bruises there just to hear her squeal.

Despite what she’d said, Steph couldn’t resist for too long. The temptation was too much, Toni’s pull too powerful. Steph tightened her hands around the meat of Toni’s thighs, parting them until her face was finally level with Toni’s wet pussy.

It was overwhelming. She could never have predicted just how much it would have affected her, but Steph never wanted to be anywhere else again.

As she breathed deeply, Steph’s eyes fluttered shut, the smell heady and even thicker than it usually was. The knowledge of why it was so much stronger made her head swim and Steph felt her own pussy throb. It was so taboo, so  _ naughty _ , and she never wanted to forget the moment.

Steph could have stayed there for hours, her head pillowed on Toni’s meaty thigh and her scent flooding every breath, until Toni made an impatient sound above her.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Steph breathed, watching as Toni’s stomach tensed up.

“Fucking hell, Steph,” Toni said on a pant as another bubble of dark blood leaked from her entrance, “do something. The towel’s only gonna catch so much. You’ll have to do some of the work.”

The thought of so much mess and Steph literally needing to mop it up with her tongue shouldn’t have made her groan, but it did. Just  _ imagining _ Toni lying in her bed with sheets soaked to the point that their original colour couldn’t be seen had Steph clenching around nothing.

“Okay, baby,” Steph said a little breathlessly, lifting her head from her makeshift pillow and hovering over Toni’s core. It must have been in her head, but she swore she could feel heat radiating from her partner. Steph’s mouth watered, head falling forward as though drawn in. “I’ve got you.”

The first taste of Toni had Steph moaning and Toni’s thighs quivered at the touch, muscles spasming around Steph’s head. Toni was usually sweet on Steph’s tongue, heavy and light all at the same time. It was something entirely different when Toni was menstruating and Steph couldn’t get enough.

There was a strong taste of metal, as though Steph was licking a statue. It made sense in her head, she thought as she swept her tongue over Toni’s opening again and again, because Toni was precious. Special. She was something to be worshiped, something to be admired by the world.

Gold would suit Toni, Steph decided as she speared her tongue and spread Toni even wider. Or maybe platinum. Not as pretty, but far more expensive. Just what Toni deserved.

Above her, Toni keened, breath coming in sharp pants already as her hand tightened in Steph’s hair.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Toni chanted, back lifting off the bed and pulling Steph back to the moment.

Steph had always prided herself on her skills in the bedroom – though everything she knew she had learnt from Toni. Before her, there had been little time to experiment and after her Steph hadn’t looked elsewhere for one second. Flattening and relaxing her tongue, Steph went back to sweeping strokes, moving from Toni’s wet opening up to her swelling clit. It wasn’t finessed or deliberate, more of a way for Steph to taste as much as she could and to get Toni’s pussy wet with Steph’s own spit. 

“Oh, yes.” Toni’s voice was a purr, one hand fisted in the sheet and pulling it taut. “Fuck, Steph, baby.”

Toni’s smell was everywhere and Steph was drowning in it. It was everything she’d wanted and more and she couldn’t resist sliding a hand down between her own legs. Steph was already wet, juices making it easy for her to slip two fingers into herself. Her other hand slid down from Toni’s stomach to dance over the v of her partner’s hipbones and slipping lower. There were a few prickly hairs on her mons pubis that felt sharp against Steph’s fingertips. It made another rush of slick leave Steph because Toni only shaved once a month. For this. For her period. 

She hated shaving, citing laziness for leaving her pussy unshaven, but she hated when her blood matted her pubic hairs even more. It was another reminder of what Steph was doing, what the sharp taste across her tongue was. It made the whole thing even more intimate, made Steph want to push even closer.

Leaning back for a moment to catch her breath, Steph looked up through her eyelashes to see Toni’s chest heaving as though she’d run a race.

“Alright, sweetheart?” she asked, letting her fingers graze ever so lightly over Toni’s clit as she licked a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth.

“Wet,” came the panted answer. “So wet.”

Using her grip on her hair, Toni pushed Steph back down and Steph had no complaints. She went eagerly, opening her mouth immediately and pressing herself to Toni’s opening again with no technique. She didn’t need one for a moment as Toni’s pussy pulsed and a warm rush of blood slipped out.

It was hard to tell whose moan was louder. Steph looked up through her eyelashes in time to see Toni’s free hand release the bedding and take hold of her own breast, fingers finding her nipple and pulling on it with practiced ease.

Steph closed her eyes again and speared her tongue, coupling it with pressure on Toni’s clit. It was rewarded with another screaming moan and Steph grinned against Toni’s lips.

Though not her dominant hand, Steph managed to match the rhythm of the fingers inside of her with the pattern she was drawing over Toni with her tongue, rolling and stabbing and stroking.

Though they’d hardly been at it long, Steph could feel herself nearing the edge of orgasm. She should have been embarrassed at how quickly she’d reached that point, but Toni just had that effect on her. It was hard to care when she was so absorbed in  _ Toni;  _ her scent, her touch, her taste.

Steph needed more. It was so much and yet somehow not nearly enough. It was in desperation when Steph ripped her fingers out of herself and, with no warning, pushed them into Toni.

Toni bucked her hips so hard that she nearly dislodged Steph’s mouth, but Steph moved her other arm quickly to grip Toni’s thigh, holding her steady and close to her mouth.

“Fuck!” Toni’s cry bounced off the walls. Some part of Steph should have cared about their neighbours, but all she wanted was to hear that noise again. It didn’t take long.

“Steph, baby. Oh,  _ fuck _ . There! Shit, baby, right there. Fuck, yes. Yes, Steph, darli–  _ yes. _ ”

Steph pressed her fingers against Toni’s walls, loving the warm heat surrounding her. She pistoned her hand, whole arm moving back and forth to get what she wanted, what she  _ craved _ . Her reward came quickly in the form of a rush of dark red blood dripping down her hand. It was a mess, collecting in her palm and dripping down onto the towel. It should have been disgusting, should have made her recoil. As it was, all Steph did was lap it up. Her tongue shot out again and again and again, licking up into Toni next to her fingers and then down over her own palm in a desperate attempt to not waste a single drop of the liquid she needed like air.

Steph was everywhere, her body taken over with need. Now that she’d let herself taste, she couldn’t stop. She would never stop.

Somewhere above her, Toni was rapidly losing control. Both hands had made their way into Steph’s hair, yanking as she writhed and squirmed. Even with her eyes closed, Steph could picture her lover, could imagine how her cheeks would be flushed, how her hair would be a complete mess and her nipples puffy. It was always Steph’s goal to make Toni as thoroughly debauched as she possibly could and, with that thought in mind, Steph pulled Toni even closer. She flicked her fingers faster as she moved her mouth up to suck on Toni’s clit.

Though her taste was a lot less heady there, Toni’s heat was just as prominent and Steph loved the way it throbbed against her tongue.

“Fuck,” Toni said again, mind clearly going blank as Steph sucked hard. “Steph,  _ please. _ ”

It didn’t matter what Toni was begging for when Steph would have given her anything as thanks for what she was giving Steph.

“That’s it, baby. Right there. Fuck, you’re so good to me.”

Toni’s fingers scratched over Steph’s scalp, fingers twisting in the long strands and pulling hard. It would hurt to brush it the next morning, but it was only making her pussy wetter. Knowing that she would have a physical, tangible reminder of the way she had made Toni fall apart beneath her had Steph whining.

“Shit, Steph!” Toni’s voice was a cry, hand flying down to dig her nails into Steph’s shoulder.

The light sting of pain had Steph groaning in pleasure. So she had a blood kink. And a pain kink. Sue her. She’d never had the chance to play with it before. She also didn’t know if she would ever get the chance to try it again, though, judging by the way Toni was begging and panting above her, Steph didn’t think she had anything to worry about there.

Part of her had been worried that she wasn’t going to enjoy the kink once she was actually given the chance to explore it in real life. It might have turned out to be one of those things that sounded good on paper, that always worked out in a fantasy. Just because Steph had dreamt about it for years and had used the idea alone to get off a record six times in one night, it wasn’t a guarantee that it would have been that enjoyable with a real life partner.

She needn’t have worried. Toni was everything. Was everywhere. With every curl of Steph’s fingers, Toni leaked more blood and Steph was almost dizzy with the taste. It was hard to keep her thoughts straight as she gave into the heady pleasure, choosing instead to give into the floating feeling catching her and taking her somewhere far, far away. Only in her wildest fantasies had Steph ever imagined being where she was – and she’d made peace with it only ever being a fantasy. Trust Toni to turn everything Steph knew on its head and open her world to a thousand new possibilities.

Pleasure coursed through Steph, consuming every part of her as she focused on nothing but pushing Toni over the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm.

After all, the more pleasure Toni got out of it, the more chance there was of Steph being allowed to try it again. And again. And again and again and again.

Steph moaned at the idea alone, pushing herself even deeper into Toni’s core. Blood gushed out at the movement with an obscene noise and Steph felt come dripping down her own legs. She knew that the sheets beneath her were soaked. They were probably even ruined as the towel they’d put out for Toni didn’t go far enough down the bed to catch Steph’s never-ending release.

“Oh, shit. Shit, Steph, stop. Ow, fuck,  _ stop _ . Please. Ow.”

Steph recognised that tone. Pulling back immediately and reaching for Toni’s hand, she could see that Toni’s pleasure had turned to pain. Steph could see the taut muscles of Toni’s stomach, the slight curve to it as Toni screwed up her face.

Cramps. And bad ones, at that.

“Hey, hey.” Ignoring the blood on her free hand, Steph lifted it to press across Toni’s stomach. “I’ve got you. Relax, sweetheart. That’s it.”

Tears pooled along Toni’s lash line, her eyes no longer darkened with passion but rather sparkling with pain.

“Don’t tense. Ease into it,” Steph murmured, stroking her thumb over Toni’s bellybutton. “Let it – there we go.”

Steph pressed her hand down, hoping that it could act as a heating pad, hot and heavy. It wouldn’t be enough, she knew that from experience, but it usually added something. She spread her fingers and pressed harder, watching Toni’s face screw up. It wasn’t what she should have been focused on, but Steph couldn’t help but admire the way that her hand left sticky marks, her fingerprints stark in Toni’s own blood.

“Fuck.” Toni groaned and threw a sweaty hand over her face. There were a few loose hairs sticking to her forehead. “I hate this. I hate all of this. I’m done, over it. Nope. I don’t want to play anymore. Why do we have to do this?  _ Shit. _ ”

Steph’s smile was soft, though a little sad. “I know. They suck.” Her lips quirked again and she reached out for Toni’s hand, carefully unfurling her fingers where they were white with clenching into a fist. “But I hear orgasms help.”

Toni laughed. The sound cut off with a gasp when Steph surged forward and flattened her tongue over her partner’s entrance once more.

“Really going for it,” Toni said, voice a little breathless once again, all traces of pain gone, “huh, babe?”

Steph hummed happily, curling her tongue to get another hot rush of blood. Reaching out, Steph linked her fingers with Toni’s. It was stupid, really, that even with her head buried between her partner’s legs and tasting quite literally the obscenest and private part of Toni, holding Toni’s hand was what made everything seem more real to Steph. It was oddly intimate. Toni’s palm was sweaty, finger clammy where they gripped onto Steph’s, blunt nails barely long enough to be felt against Steph’s soft skin.

“Gonna make you feel good,” she murmured, pulling back just a little but staying close. She ducked her head quickly to catch a trail of blood that slipped down towards Toni’s bum. “Want to push you there.”

“You are.” Toni’s fingers found their way back to Steph’s hair and caught a handful tight. “So good to me. Making me feel so good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, baby.” There was a smile in Toni’s voice and Steph felt her heart melt a little. To give back for the way Toni made her feel, Steph redoubled her efforts. She heard Toni let out a sigh above her. “The best girl. Just the very best.”

Opening her eyes at the words, Steph noticed that there was a drop of blood in the crook of her elbow. A thin, slimy path leading from the tip of her index finger right down to her elbow and Steph couldn’t get enough of it. It was everywhere. Literally  _ dripping _ from Toni’s entrance down onto the bed.

It should have been disgusting. The unsanitary nature of it alone should have made Steph’s nose wrinkle, as the very least, but all it did was make her crave it more. Steph wanted to remember the moment when she was spooning Toni from behind at night, when they exchanged sickeningly sweet kisses under the comforter.

“That’s it,” Steph said, voice almost crooning as Toni let out a shudder, thighs shaking around Steph’s head. She circled her thumb around Toni’s clit just to get the same reaction. “Such a good girl, aren’t you?”

It was no secret that Toni got off on being praised and, luckily, it was something that flowed out of Steph naturally. Sometimes it was too easy to turn Toni into putty in her hands with just a few, carefully chosen words. It was easy to switch roles as well, Steph suddenly taking on the more dominant one.

“Being so good for me,” Steph continued, something close to awe colouring her tone. “Such a beautiful girl, letting me have you like this.”

Toni wined, throwing a hand over her flushed face, and Steph couldn’t resist the urge to lean forward and suck a bruise into her quivering thigh.

Steph’s pussy was positively throbbing, but she paid it no mind. Her own pleasure wasn’t important when she could instead have the utter joy of making Toni fall apart.

“Oh, that’s it, sweetheart,” Steph murmured when another rush of blood fell from Toni’s red opening, dripping out slowly and pooling on the soaked towel below her. Steph pushed at Toni’s thigh, forcing her partner’s legs even further apart.

“You’re gonna give me it all, aren’t you?” Steph didn’t even know what she was saying as she dove back in and speared her tongue, swallowing almost desperately. She savoured the taste in her mouth. Without moving away again, Steph carried on talking, words punctuated with quick licks and the constant pressure of her thumb over Toni’s swollen clit. “You’re always going to give me everything. Always gonna be my good girl. Such a sweetheart, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Toni cried loudly, one hand flying to the back of Steph’s head and holding her right against Toni’s core. “Anything, Steph, please.”

“So good,” Steph said on a purr. “And to think, you didn’t want me to do this to you.”

“I was wrong. Please, Steph. Make me come.”

In any other situation or if she’d had any presence of mind left, Steph would have revelled in Toni’s admission of being wrong about something. But, then and there, she had a lot more to focus on.

Toni always held out. She was quite difficult to make orgasm and Steph always thought it was something to do with the walls she had put up around herself. It did mean that Steph had to work quite hard to be rewarded with the sweet release of Toni’s come and the mind-numbing clench of her pussy. It was worth it. Even when her wrist cramped and her jaw ached, it was worth it.

The taste on her tongue was one that Steph knew she could now never be without. It was like a drug. One hit could never be enough – she would have to have more. Always have to go back for more.

“Steph,  _ please _ .” Toni never begged for anything, never let herself be anything other than entirely in control. To have Toni nearly ripping out Steph’s hair in desperation, legs shaking around her head, and pussy pulsing around her fingers was a rush like none other.

“That’s it, baby. There. Shit, Steph, right there.” The dynamic had shifted a little, Toni’s dominant side coming out as Steph focused her attentions of curling her fingers inside of Toni. “Come on, babe. Right there – fuck, yes.”

Steph took a lungful of air as she speared her tongue once more. She didn’t bother pushing in and pulling out, wanting instead to stay as close as she could to her lover’s core. If anything, Steph pushed herself even closer, her mouth flat over Toni’s soaking cunt. Closing her eyes, Steph revelled in the heavy smell that seemed to be everywhere.

“Steph, I’m so close. So–”

Toni cut off into a deep and throaty cry, the sound almost punched from her chest. Steph didn’t think she’d ever heard Toni say her name so many times in one go, but she wasn’t complaining. There was no better sound and, with one last lick, Steph tore herself away.

“Come for me, sweetheart.” As Steph spoke, her lips brushed Toni’s most sensitive skin and a full-body shudder ran through her. “God, you’re amazing. So beautiful.”

Toni’s cheeks were nearly as dark as the blood coating Steph’s fingers.

“Fuck, baby.” Leaning in again, Steph lapped up another gush of blood. She had to raise her voice to be heard over Toni’s panted moans. “So gorgeous. I love you. Fuck, I love you so fucking much.”

It should have hurt, the way that Toni arched off the bed, her neck stretched taut. Steph watched in nothing short of awe as Toni finally let go.

They’d swapped dominance so many times in the course of one scene, each of them taking control and then giving it back, but they were equal then. There was no dynamic, no one in control. It was just the two of them, in the moment.

“That’s it,” Steph breathed, curling her fingers again to help Toni through her orgasm. She coaxed even more blood out of Toni, liquid dripping down Steph’s arm in dark red trails that glistened invitingly. “Fuck, Toni. I love you so much.”

Totally focused on Toni, Steph didn’t need to be even be touching herself before her own pleasure crashed over her. It was like a wave, a bolt of lightning striking. It seemed to last forever, burst after burst of pleasure. She fought to catch her breath, chest heaving as her pussy clenched around nothing.

Toni looked beautiful. Her cheeks were flaming red, hair fanned out on the pillow or flattened against her face. Her lips were as dark as Steph’s fingers from where Toni had bitten them in her pleasure.

With one last rush of energy, Toni reached out and grabbed Steph’s sticky hand, linking their fingers together as she rode out the final part of her orgasm on Steph’s fingers. The simple movement made Steph’s heart thud in her chest, a burst of love blooming there and a smile spreading over her face.

There was silence for a long while, Steph never stopping the movement of her fingers inside of Toni even as they came down from their highs. Fingers still curled together, Steph lifted them to her lips, holding Toni’s gaze as she pressed a kiss to the back of Toni’s hand. Despite Toni’s blood being all over Steph’s chin and smeared over her cheek, it was that final taste that made her eyes fall closed in bliss. The last drop that she knew she would remember always.

//

“Fuck me.”

Steph snorted. She flicked the switch to turn off the bathroom light and pulled the en-suite door shut behind her. “Think I already–”

“No.” Toni waved a hand through the air half-heartedly. “Don’t. No smugness.”

Steph crossed the room as she laughed lightly, hands up in the air to tie her hair into a messy bun. “Can’t help it, babe. That’s what you do to me.”

Toni opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly gave up. Her hand fell back onto the mattress as she sighed. “My legs are broken. And my stomach. And my tits.”

Steph laughed, coming to a stop next to the bed where Toni lay spread-eagled, staring up at the ceiling. Her chest was still heaving, though the towel had been removed and her legs cleaned up. There was a tampon back in her and a pair of old, ratty underwear protecting her from unwanted spills. Steph thought she was just as sexy as she had been spread out, naked, and begging.

“Sorry, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, you sound it,” Toni muttered. She didn’t try to move from her position of taking up half of the bed, limbs starfished to cover every corner where Steph could have fit. “Really sorry.”

“I can’t be.” Steph’s voice was barely a whisper as she slipped onto the bed, curling herself around Toni’s body. “Look at you.”

Steph leant over and pressed a kiss to Toni’s shoulder, followed by her jaw, her chin, her brow bone. Toni’s hair was still matted with sweat and falling across the pillow in no sort of style. Her cheeks were still flushed a bright red, eyes glassy and wide. Every touch of Steph’s fingers made goose pimples bloom on Toni’s skin, a path of excitement Steph longed to follow right back to Toni’s core.

“How could I not be proud?” Steph whispered into Toni’s ear, one leg thrown over Toni’s, bodies hip to hip and ankle to ankle.

“I can’t walk. Can’t even think.”

“Hm,” Steph purred. “That’s why I’m proud.”

Toni moaned, the sound weak. It made Steph preen.

“Look at what I did,” she said, hand dancing over Toni’s bellybutton.

“Pretty sure I was there too.”

“Of course you were.” Steph couldn’t resist the urge to press another kiss to Toni’s throat, lips grazing the shell of her ear. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

Toni hummed happily, tilting her head to the side to give Steph more room. They shared a pillow and Steph took the time to press herself even closer, wrapping around Toni even more.

“You’re welcome.”

“Think that was meant to be my line,” Steph said. “It was me that ruined you, after all.”

There was a pause. “Joint effort?”

Steph laughed, sliding her arm across Toni’s stomach. When Toni lifted a half-hearted fist, Steph bumped it lightly. “Best team, baby. Thank you.”

There was a slight delay before Toni answered. It meant that Toni was thinking about her answer and it made Steph love her all the more.

“Anytime,” Toni said. “Well, obviously there are only certain times we can actually do it, but, you know. Anytime.”

Steph let out a huff of laughter as Toni continued, linking their hands together and turning to face Steph.

“Anything you want to do, baby. It’s fine. I’m here. Me and you,” Toni said, thumb stroking over Steph’s hand in a complete reversal of the evening’s dynamics. “It’s whatever you want.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://s-horne.tumblr.com/), but also [my reasons for writing and posting this fic](https://s-horne.tumblr.com/post/190082153649/for-your-eyes-only)


End file.
